


Дорогой Рэймонд

by Alot, fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: Флетчер пишет письмо
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Дорогой Рэймонд

«Дорогой Рэймонд», — печатает Флетчер и останавливается. 

За окном английская осень: много чистого, пронзительно-ясного неба, шуршащий багрянец листвы над землей, расквашенной вдрызг дождем. Патрик в резиновых сапогах до середины бедра, крепко держась за грабли артритными руками, сгоняет разноцветные листья в пухлые кучи. Глядя на его круглое, кирпичное лицо и седые волосы, выбившиеся из-под кепи, Флетчер в очередной раз думает, что, наверное, слишком мало платит ему за труды, но жадность берет верх — вслед за этим Флетчер напоминает себе, что садик у него маленький и неприхотливый, ни тебе клумб, ни розария, ни альпийской горки, сплошь банальный газон и кусты шелковицы по периметру. Все, что нужно — периодически подстригать и то, и другое, да отгонять летом мальчишек от ягод. Наверное, их нужно будет летом отгонять от ягод… Флетчер въехал в дом только недавно и еще не знает, что будет летом. У него есть лишь эта осень. Он не умеет планировать наперед.

Патрик, заметив, что хозяин смотрит на него, машет рукой. Флетчер машет в ответ и возвращается к ноутбуку.

«Дорогой Рэймонд», — черные буквы на белом экране как будто чего-то ждут. Им не хватает обаяния, решает Флетчер и безжалостной рукой сначала стирает их, а потом захлопывает ноутбук, погребая в нем видение чистого белого листа и страхи, с ним связанные.

Дорогой Рэймонд… 

Флетчер с удовольствием роется в ящиках. Он только недавно переехал, и все для него пока овеяно новизной: пустые, чистые комнаты, которые он не успел еще испортить своим присутствием, своими усталыми, повидавшими виды вещами, просторная кухня, вид из окна в спальне... По утрам, когда он спускается со второго этажа на первый, осень следует за ним по пятам, облизывая сквозняками ноги. Вдоль лестницы на стене видны светлые квадраты — следы чьих-то фотографий. Полы в доме из красноватого дерева в золотистых прожилках, и если на них долго смотреть, начинает казаться, что они текут под слоем лака. Стол, за которым сидит Флетчер, изготовлен из похожего дерева. Пока что в нем царит порядок, все на своих местах, и Флетчер достает из нижнего ящика стопку бумаги кремового цвета и перьевую ручку.

«Дорогой Рэймонд», — пишет он и останавливается.

Стол стоит у окна, и за невидимой преградой стекла, вымытого до хрустальной прозрачности, осень кажется яркой и холодной. Патрик разговаривает с соседкой, облокотившись на чугунную оградку в просвете между кустами. Соседская яблоня роняет на них ржавые листья.

«Дорогой Рэймонд», — думает Флетчер.

У него приняли сценарий. Подергав за ниточки, он выслал рукопись буквально наугад и принялся ждать, мало на что надеясь. Носил гавайки и ходил на пляж, любоваться на подтянутых, загорелых молодых людей, гоняющих в волейбол, пить дайкири и посредственный кофе. Англия молчала, тишина повисла на выделенной линии между Флетчером и туманным Альбионом. Все как-то разобралось и сложилось без него, оставив в сети лишь переслащенный некролог Лоры Прессфилд, который он принимался перечитывать в мгновения тоски. У Рэймонда не было даже страницы в Фейсбуке, не говоря уж про Инстаграм, за который Флетчер готов был отдать мизинец на левой руке.

А потом с ним связались ровно тогда, когда он подустал от своего наполовину желанного, наполовину вынужденного отпуска. С ним встретился какой-то продюсер — их оказалось много разных видов. Этот продюсер был каким-то окончательным. 

— Как вы смотрите на то, — сказал продюсер, — чтобы написать нам что-то такое же, только сериальное? Что-то вроде «Прослушки», только, знаете, с европейским душком. 

Продюсер выглядел как брат-двойняшка генерального, с которым Флетчер общался в Лондоне. Флетчер глаз не мог оторвать от его намечающихся бульдожьих брылей.

— Погодите, — сказал он с опозданием, — а как же мой сценарий?

— Ах, этот... — Продюсер небрежно махнул рукой. Сигара у него в пальцах оставила за собой дымный след, сложившийся в петлю бесконечности. — Выпустим следующим летом. Соревноваться за серьезную премию картина не сможет, не тот формат, пустим в качестве летнего фильма средней руки — погони, наркота, самое то.

Продюсер пододвинул Флетчеру коробку с сигарами и услужливо щелкнул зажигалкой. Для Флетчера это был безошибочный знак того, что все на мази. 

— После нашего разговора спуститесь в бухгалтерию. — Продюсер длинно выдохнул струю дыма. Флетчеру чудился в нем привкус анаши, голову у него слегка вело.

— А как насчет сиквела?..

Продюсер посмотрел на него поверх солнцезащитных очков. Белки глаз у него были желтоватые, в полопавшихся капиллярах.

— Фильмы умирают, дорогой, — без малейшего сожаления сказал продюсер, — мой вам совет, меняйтесь. Топите за сериалы.

Я подумаю, сказал Флетчер.

Ему заплатили, и заплатили больше, чем он ожидал. Лондонский продюсер тоже о нем не забыл. Флетчер вернулся в Англию с заказами на два сериала. Легкий успех оставил его несколько дезориентированным. Он вложил деньги в дом и, получается, в английскую осень.

«Дорогой Рэймонд...»

У Флетчера почерк, как у пьяного провизора. Буквы валяются в обмороке. Осень, пробравшись в приоткрытое окно, гладит Флетчера по лбу прохладным, отстраненным ветерком. Солнце садится. Патрик давно ушел. На лужайку косо ложатся лучи, в которых уже больше крови, чем золота. Флетчер трет лоб — пора себе признаться, это письмо никогда не будет написано.

Рэймонд, дорогой, думает он, и ему невыносимо от себя самого. Стыдно, такой взрослый Флетчер, ну что это такое. В столе лежит законченная рукопись. У Флетчера сплетен на кучу таких, кроме того, он отлично знает, что такое кульминация, но сериал… Флетчер-Флетчер, словно бы говорит ему на ухо глуховатый голос Рэя с укоризной. Флетчер-Флетчер, как дешево ты на самом деле продался. Сериал вместо фильма — это слишком долго. Это как будто ты хотел прочесть стихотворение, а увяз в длинном романе. Это как будто…

Дорогой Рэймонд, я…

У Флетчера затекла спина. Он встает, разгибаясь с трудом, хотя стул и удобный. Уже вечер, стемнело. Ветер гонит туман над кустами, и он повисает на ветвях крупными клочьями. Окно какое-то голое и печальное. Флетчер уходит из кабинета, не задергивая штор.

«Дорогой Рэймонд», — призраки букв на белой бумаге провожают его. 

Он идет на кухню, что-то ест, что-то пьет.

«Завтра надо сходить на почту», — думает он.

Дописывает в список покупок кофе и сигареты. Теперь в списке целых два пункта. Потом Флетчер моется, переодевается, ложится в кровать. В темноте она кажется безбрежным серым пространством. Флетчер закрывает глаза.

Ему снится, что он стоит на пороге теперь уже своего дома, готовясь закрыть за собой дверь, и видит, как к нему спешит почтальон. В руках у него письмо. Они раскланиваются. Нынче в письмах приходят счета за воду и газ, официальные уведомления… Письмо в руках у Флетчера личное — шероховатая бумага, его адрес, написанный четким почерком, явно уверенной рукой. Флетчер разрывает конверт.

«Дорогой Флетчер», — начинается письмо.

И Флетчер-во-сне знает, кто его написал. Солнце льется на страницу в его руках, и она сияет и шуршит, как еще один праздничный, вызревший осенний лист. Флетчер во сне под торжествующий шорох осени целует письмо.

Этажом ниже спальни, в темноте, в кабинете, серый ночной ветер дует в окно, пытаясь смахнуть с листка на столе корявые буквы:

«Дорогой Рэймонд, я проебался».


End file.
